Techniques for protecting a top coating surface formed on the surface of a body of a finish-coated car are disclosed, for example, in Japanese Provisional Patent Publication Nos. Hei 8-143830 and Hei 8-143838 and Japanese Patent Application No. Hei 9-322574. These techniques predominantly use application of pressure-sensitive adhesive sheets for protecting directly to coating surfaces. Such pressure-sensitive adhesive sheets each uses as a substrate a polypropylene type film in view of its strength, flexibility, thermal resistance, etc. However, polypropylene type films undergo chalking when subjected to long outdoor exposure to cause dusting at peeling to litter the surfaces of car bodies with white powder particles, disadvantageously. In addition, polypropylene type films develop strong scorching odor due to corona discharge treatment applied to them for securing adhesion with a release agent, an anchor coating agent, a pressure-sensitive adhesive, etc., which remains considerably after pressure-sensitive adhesive sheets are completed. This gives rise to problems of injuring health of operators that they are suffered from headache and the like induced by such odor if they carry out application for an extended period.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a pressure sensitive adhesive sheet for surface protection which has excellent weathering resistance to undergo neither chalking nor fracture in the substrate at peeling, even after a prolonged outdoor exposure, which develops less corona odor to enable extended operation of applying it, and which can be manufactured inexpensively with reduced manufacturing process, since no anchor coat treating procedure is required.